Taking Over Me
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. When the line begins to blur, how will Hermoine and Pansy know where their boudaries lie.
1. You pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I would really appreciate it if I wasn't sued. Seriously, I have nothing.

Warnings: Semi-explicit femslash. That means lesbian sex. You don't like, don't read.

Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. When it begins to blur, how will Hermoine tell where the boundaries lie.

A/N: Ta Da! I told you that I would be back soon with this story. I'm kinda pressed for time right now so I'll post the second chapter tomorrow. Hope you like.

Taking Over Me

Whimpering, Moaning, Gasping...

Her mind was a flurry of burning emotion.

Panting, Groaning, Growling...

She moaned loudly as sharp teeth bit into her shoulder, breaking the skin.

She whimpered, as she felt fervent sucking on the bruise.

She could feel the pressure inside of her, skilled fingers pushing her and pulling her towards the edge.

Pleading, Murmuring, Biting...

Her fingers dug into shoulders, pulling the body above her close. So close…

"It's okay…" A velvety voice whispered into her ear." …I'm right here."

Another finger entered her and she cried out, wrapping her legs around slender hips. Her back arched, her body aching to make contact with smooth skin.

Soothing...

"Shhh" was whispered as fingers slowed their movements.

"Please" she whimpered, on the verge of tears. "Please…I…I…need…"

"What do you need?" A hot and wet mouth latched onto her earlobe. Long fingers began moving again, her eyes squeezed shut as the fingers moved harder and faster.

She couldn't breathe. Her hypersensitive body was going to explode and her lover was being merciless. "I need you…" she gasped.

"And who am I?" The voice moaned as her inner walls clenched around the pumping fingers. She was so close. She had been balancing on the edge and was on the brink of sanity. She wanted to beg her to let her come. She wanted to say who had kept her on the edge for what she could only imagine were hours, but the words wouldn't come out. Only guttural moans and short gasps.

"Who am I?" The voice asked again, this time followed by the curling of fingers just so…

Her eyes shot open and locked with beautiful emerald eyes, darkened by lust and desire.

They penetrated her with such intensity that she could feel it delve into her soul which triggered her pending orgasm and simultaneously ripping her lovers' wicked name from her lips.

"Pansy!"

Hermoines shot up in her bed sweating bullets. Her breathing was ragged and there was uncomfortable ache between her legs.

"Oh God" she whispered as visions of dream came back to her in full force. It was so vivid. She could feel the pleasurable shivers running up and down her spine. She was on the edge and she couldn't understand, for the life of her, how Pansy Parkinson had managed to make her feel this way. She shifted slightly to try to get back to sleep, and moaned loudly at the shockwave that ran throughout her body.

"Oh God" she whispered again as slid her hand into her underwear…

A/N: So what do you think for my first semi-explicit scene? The next chapter will be completely explicit. You have been forewarned. Thanx again Alex. Without you I would never get anything done. And thank you to all those who read and review my work. Without you I am nothing more than a girl with a wild imagination. Thanx and please review.


	2. You pt 2

Disclaimer: I don not own these characters in any way so please do not sue me in any way.

Warning: Explicit femslash. This means detailed lesbian sex. Don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: There is a thin line between love and hate. When the line begins to blur, how will Pansy know where her boundaries lie.

A/N: Ok, like I promised here's the second chapter. I haven't gotten around to writing the third chap yet but I have at least started and I know what I want in it. If I can it will be up before Monday because I'm banned off the computer next week for exams. Sucks but at least I'll have a chance to develop my new story ideas and maybe complete a few of then. We'll see, anyway here's the second chapter to 'Taking Over Me'.

You pt 2

She was on her knees with her partners' right leg resting on her shoulder and their fingers buried in her hair, pulling her closer. The shower was still going and she could feel the warm droplets against her shoulders and back as her tongue worked faster inside her lover. The girl above her was close, clutching at her head and shoulder while moaning and whimpering her name. She wanted more. She wanted to hear the girl scream her name to the heavens above. She looked up past her lovers' heaving flat stomach and supple breasts, to lock with her lust filled eyes. Keeping their eyes locked, she curled her tongue while it was still inside the girl, and gave deliciously slow strokes.

A strangled moan was ripped from her lovers' throat as her head fell backwards against the tiled wall. She stroked again this time moaning along with the girl, reveling in the sensations of her inner muscles squeezing her tongue. The girl began thrusting her hips in an effort to get her tongue to go deeper. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and the girls' thrusts became more forceful and frantic. She was close and wanted her lover to go faster, to reach deeper.

The girl on her knees complied, and as the other girls' inner walls began to spasm, ripple, and contract around her fingers, she bit the girls' bundle of nerves. There was a sharp intake of breath from above as her body began to shake with orgasm. She looked up to see her lover biting into her bottom lip in order to keep quiet.

She growled, and stood up, her lovers' leg sliding off her shoulder to wrap around her waist. Her fingers kept moving inside the girl, stroking her deliciously and rubbing her clit in circles, even after her orgasm subsided. The girl whimpered and opened her eyes to see emerald eyes glaring at her, a forbidden hunger lingering within them. It didn't take long for her to orgasm again, that look taking her to the edge and skilled fingers pushing her over. She cried out, her back going into a graceful arch, her body making full on contact with the other girl.

She moaned and slowed her fingers, not completely stopping until her lover begged her to. She looked at her lover whose fingers were still buried deep inside her. "That wasn't very nice." She said hoarsely. Her head fell back against the tile and she moaned loudly as the fingers were removed slowly.

"Yeah well I'm not a very nice person." She replied as she pulled her sticky fingers up to her face. Before she could slip the fingers that were dripping with her lovers' juices into her mouth, her lover grabbed her hand and devoured her two fingers tantalizingly slow.

Her breath caught in her throat as the girl before her, sucked away her own juices, their eyes never leaving one another's. She could feel her own juices spilling out onto her thighs as she felt the girls' tongue move around and between her fingers. When she was done, she pulled the fingers from her mouth and said "Yeah, me neither." Before she had time for her smirk to form, a pair of lips were pressed firmly against hers and a smooth tongue was making its way into her mouth, wrestling her for dominance.

She took this moment to flip their positions, so that her green-eyed lover was now pressed against the tile. She pulled out of the kiss and leaned in close. "Here, let me show you…" she whispered huskily into her ear before latching onto her lobe, her hand slowly traveling down her stomach.

"Hermoine…" she moaned, arching into her touch.

Pansy awoke in a cold sweat. Her bed sheets and quilt had been kicked to the foot of her bed. She could hear Millicent's heavy breathing- borderline snoring from across the room. She'd been having an amazing dream. She could tell from the intense arousal between her legs, but couldn't remember what it was about or why she had awakened so suddenly. She slid her hand into her knickers to gauge just how wet she was and when her thumb brushed her clit, she arched her back in pleasure as her dream hit her like a tidal wave. She groaned deep in her throat at the images that assaulted her. Then she remembered the name of her lover.

"Granger" she growled, but her arousal was overriding her anger and hatred and she couldn't help sliding her fingers further into her knickers at the images her mind was conjuring up.

"That bitch…" she groaned as one of her fingers breached her entrance…

A/N: Yayyyyy! Chapter two completed. So what did you guys think? I really hope you liked it. Hopefully chapter three will be posted before next week. Until then, please review.


	3. Mixed Signals

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Ok guys. I am really really sorry this took so long. I didn't expect that this would take such a long time to be posted. I will offer an explanation later and let you get to the story.

Mixed Signals

When morning came, I found that I didn't very much feel like going to class, much less getting out of my bed. But I didn't want to skip class just because I had a not-so-disturbing dream that left my limbs feeling like lead. So I got up and took a cold shower, shocking my system and numbing my nerves, (which started to tingle as soon as I moved), before getting dressed and heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

Most of it was uneventful with Harry trying to complete his potions homework at the last moment and giving me pleading looks until I finally broke and gave him mine to refer to, and Ron wolfing down his bacon and eggs quickly so that he could at least start his with mine to copy from.

Normally, I would not have tolerated this at all. I would've scolded them for being irresponsible and then let them suffer. I think that they noticed this as well because all they said was "Thank you" and worked quietly in fear that I might change my mind. I think I said that they were welcome before going back to my own thoughts.

I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had the night before. It plagued me to acknowledge that I had dreamed about Pansy Parkinson and it was not the type of dream that a Gryfindor should be having about a Slytherin Then a thought struck. What if Pansy had hexed me to dream about her in such a way, and now her and the other Slytherins were snickering to themselves to see my confusion. That's when I looked towards the Slytherin table to glare at them. But there were no snickering, no smug smiles.

I looked along the entire table to see that no one was looking at me, or paying any attention to me; no one except _her_. _She_ was the only one looking in my direction, looking specifically at me. She wasn't glaring, but her gaze wasn't exactly friendly either. It was as if she were looking at me, but not quite looking at me. It was as if she was trying to figure out what made me tick.

Suddenly, I felt exposed under her gaze, and after the dream I had about her the night before, the thought alone was enough to make me blush and self-conscious. I bit my bottom lip and began to fidget as heat crept into my cheeks. This seemed to break her out of her trance because she looked into my eyes for a moment before her studying gaze turned into a glare and then looking away.

Even though she wasn't studying me anymore, I could still feel my heated blood, which she had set ablaze, rushing throughout my body, concentrating in my cheeks and I found that when I shifted in my seat, the blood was also concentrated between my legs, which made me blush even harder. This was when Ron noticed my flush and asked me what was wrong with me and I replied that nothing was wrong. He shrugged and muttered that I was acting weird. I just ignored him, but the truth was that I was acting strange. However, I wasn't the only one. Pansy was also acting a little weird, but I didn't think much of it once classes started. I didn't know then how much stranger this day would get.

Classes started off normal with Arithmacy and Charms first followed by double potions with none other then the Slytherins. Halfway through that class, Ron had added the right ingredient to his cauldron, but at the wrong time, causing his potion to bubble over. This of course sent the Slytherins into an uproar, Snape not to far behind with his snide remarks. This made the Slytherins laugh even harder.

Ron had turned red enough to match his hair by now and I went to help him. Snape said that since I felt inclined to help Ron clean up his mess, then I should also feel inclined to join Ron during lunch when he came back to make the potion over again. In fact, he insisted I come back; being my grade now depended on Ron's.

Ron groaned, I sighed, and the Slytherins continued to laugh. Malfoy muttered something under his breath, which made the other snicker. I looked over to see them smirking at me, all except for Pansy, who instead of smirking, was glaring at me as if it were me that was making fun of her. This threw me off completely, but before I could think about it anymore, Ron groaned again, drawing my attention to his still overflowing cauldron.

We managed to get everything cleaned up before it was time for double Care of Magical Creatures with none other than the Slytherins. If there's one thing worse than having class with the Slytherins, it's having two classes with them in a row. They were still snickering at Ron on our way down to Hagrids, until Neville tripped over his robes, causing them to mercilessly tease him instead. Even though Neville was our friend, Ron was relieved that Malfoy had found a new target.

Once we got to the tables outside of Hagrids hut, Hagrid happily announced that we would be working with pheromones and their affect on different magical creatures. But we had to be careful because it had a stunning effect on young wizards as it did on any other creature. It was a fairly interesting and none too dangerous class with no mishaps.

At the end of the class he thought it would be best if I collected all the vials. I was halfway through collecting the vials from the Slytherin table when I heard faint muttering and a few snickers. I didn't think much of it once I got all the vials. But as I was returning them to Hagrid, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye just as a tripping spell was muttered.

I felt my left foot slip from under me and I began to fall toward. I closed my eyes and cursed myself for not anticipating this. I should have caught on when whoever that person was moved. I hated that person most of all for letting this happen. I was on the verge of tears when I felt my body braced by another body and a pair of hands grasps my waist in an attempt to steady me.

"Watch where you're going Granger." An all too familiar voice sneered hotly into my ear before I was roughly pushed upright, the hands leaving my body as if shocked. I opened my eyes to see Pansy Parkinson standing before me with that same studying look in her eyes that was there earlier this morning.

Her eyes flashed, "I wouldn't want any filthy beasts or other creatures drooling all over me," she said while looking at Harry, Seamus, and Neville but more specifically at Ron.

She looked at me and smirked with a cold look in her eyes before returning to her seat next to Malfoy who was also smirking at me. Once the vials were safely returned to Hagrid, it was time for lunch, which meant Ron and I had to return to the dungeons to redo Ron's potion, but I couldn't help but notice how distracted Pansy looked before we left.

After lunch I was a little agitated because I couldn't help Ron with his potion and he almost made the same mistake again, so I was kind of on edge. This mood seemed to carry throughout Ancient Runes and Transfiguration because I practically expelled a first year Slytherin for hexing a second year Huffle puff in the hallway.

I was very calm as I assigned him one-month detention with Filch and 10 points from Slytherin for each tail the girl sprouted which happened to be nine. After that I felt a little better and smiled when I saw Harry and Ron waiting for me. But then Ron's happy face turned to one of surprise and I heard Harry say "Hermoine, watch out!"

I turned around to see the Slytherin boy with his wand pointed right at me, but it was too late for me to draw my own wand. He shouted another hex at the top of his lungs. Time slowed for me at that moment. He shouted the hex, this purple beam came right at me and then Pansy was standing in front of me with her wand drawn.

Her look was of cool indifference as she muttered a simple counter-curse, which sent the beam back at the boy; hitting him, square in the chest. Time sped up again as he stumbled backward with a grunt. At first it seemed that his hex was a dud as he stood at his full height (which was about 4'5), glaring at Pansy with his fists clenched. But then 1½ inch lines began to appear all over his skin as if being drawn on him.

They covered his arms, neck, and face and probably all over his body as well. And then one of the lines, which was right in the center of his forehead, began to quiver before splitting open to reveal a large purple eye. A few people gasped and another first year began to scream. As if that were some kind of cue all the lines began to quiver and split, revealing purple eyes.

Once the boy realized what was happening, he too began to scream in terror. Upon hearing all the commotion, Professor McGonagall came out of her classroom and gasped when she saw the screaming boy and the multiple eyes covering his body. "Mr. Sykes. Please calm down and come with me," she said over his screaming as she tried to guide him to the informatory. She was trying not to touch him in fear that she might hurt him.

Once his screaming calmed to whimpering, his eyes blinking periodically, Professor McGonagall turned toward us and said, "That's quite enough. All of you please get to your classes." Before guiding the boy to the informatory.

When she was out of sight, I looked at Pansy and saw a smug smile fade from her face. She turned and started walking past me but then stopped and stared into my eyes. "You should be more mindful of who you turn your back on," she said before continuing down the crowded hallway.

To be continued . . .

A/N: First of all I never thought that it would take 2 months to get this up, but I have valid excuses. 1) I had an addiction a little while after I posted chap.2. Nothing bad or anything like that. I was just addicted to a movie _and_ the novel. It's called _Fingersmith_. I watched the 3hr movie about 8 times within the period of two months and read the novel once. Halfway threw my second run thru of the novel, I got sick. Real sick, I'm talking hospitalization sick, which is the second reason it took so long. Then of course there was the two weeks worth of make-up work for all of my six classes, which I have not completed yet but am about ¾s of the way done. So I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me and to Alex for the usual. Hopefully chap.4 won't take nearly as long.


	4. Inferno

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Sad but true.

Warnings: Femslash. If you've read the first two chapters, then you'll be alright.

A/N: And now for the fiesta de resistance or something like that. Chapter 4. YAY! Okay, I'm done.

Inferno

I walked into the prefect girls bathroom, making sure no one else was there before making my way to one of the sinks. I dropped my things onto the floor and turned on the tap, letting icy cold water fill the sink. Once filled, I turned the tap off and stared at my own watery reflection. I couldn't help remembering a few moments ago.

"_You should be more mindful of who you turn your back on."_

I growled and began to splash the water onto my face over and over again until my face started to feel numb. I took a few steadying breaths before looking at my reflection in the mirror. I stared at my pale skin, my shoulder length black hair, and lastly my emerald eyes.

I glared and my reflection glaring back. "What the hell is wrong with me." I growled, my reflection sneering at me. "I saved her twice!... What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way? Why can't I make it stop!" I couldn't help but ask myself these questions for the hundredth time today.

When I woke up earlier this morning, I felt so repulsed by what I had dreamed and how my treacherous body had reacted, that the first thing I did was take a hot shower. I made the water as hot as I could stand without getting 2nd degree burns, and scrubbed my body hard. When I got out of the shower, my skin was red and sore, steam rising off of me in the cool bathroom.

I returned to the chilly dungeons and by the time I sat down next to Draco, my skin was pale and cool. Draco smiled at me and I halfheartedly returned the gesture. I wasn't really in the mood to play his perfect couple game, even though we weren't going out.

I took one look at the runny eggs and crispy bacon before deciding I wasn't hungry. Instead I looked towards the Gryffindor table. It didn't take me long to find her. She was sitting with Potter and Weasly as usual but she didn't seem to be paying them any attention.

I couldn't fathom it. What had made me dream of _her_ out of all people? She wasn't even that attractive; with her bushy hair and ink stained fingers; her warm hazel eyes and full pouting lips.

When she started to bite her bottom lip, my body began to heat up little by little and hum. Then I noticed that she was fidgeting a little and I looked up to see her staring right at me. The heat and humming instantly stopped, leaving me cold and empty. I glared at her, suppressing a growl and turned to listen to Draco brag about some new thing daddy gave him.

I was angry, but I didn't know whether I was angry because she had caught me looking at her, or if it was because the warm humming was gone. I couldn't help remembering her warm eyes and the flush in her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip, which left me distracted through out Transfiguration and Divination.

Then came Potions which I was greatly looking forward to. Never to disappoint, one of the Gryffindors, which happened to be Weasly, some how screwed up his potion. This put me in a better mood and I joined my friends in laughing at him.

However, my good mood didn't last as Granger went to help him. Snape told her that she had to come back at lunch to help Weasly or she would fail along with him. The Slytherins laughed and Draco said that hopefully Weasly would screw up and turn both of them into newts. The others snickered and she looked over at us.

At that moment I hated Draco for saying that. I hated myself for not snickering along with them. But I hated her most of all for making me feel this way.

The end of class rolled around and we were dismissed. In Care of Magical Creatures, the oaf Hagrid thought it a good idea to let us work with pheromones. It was an interesting enough class and a pleasant reprieve from the usual life threatening situations.

Everything went smoothly until that oaf assigned Granger to collect our vials. I already knew what Blaise was thinking before he muttered that this was Granger's lucky day. That he would make her the most wanted girl in school.

When she had all the vials, I looked over at Blaise to see him raise his wand. Without thinking, I rose from my seat and turned my body so that when Blaise said the tripping spell, I was facing her. I saw her close her eyes a second before my body braced hers. I grasped her waist to keep her steady, but hadn't realized how close we would be and soon I was leaning closer to catch the scent of her.

Her hair was softer than I had expected with a light scent of strawberries. Her skin was giving off a faint scent of French vanilla. The scent was so tempting that I suddenly had this urge to find out if her skin tasted just as good as it smelt. A warm steady heat began flowing throughout my body.

Instead, remembering where I was, I told her that she should watch where she was going. I pushed her away quickly, before I did something embarrassing and disgraceful to both myself and my house.

Once I let go of her I became aware of just exactly what I had done and what I had wanted to do. It was as if I was someone else and couldn't control myself. I noticed that she, as well as everyone else, was looking at me, so I quickly came up with some snide remark about filthy beasts and sat back down next to Draco. I could feel his eyes on me as my mind screamed "What the hell was that! Have you completely lost all sense of who you are, whe _she_ is?"

I knew that he as well as the other Slytherins were thinking the same thing but I had no answers.

When lunch came, I told Draco that I wasn't hungry and that I was going to the common room to clear my head. Even though I could tell that he wanted to ask me what the hell was going on, he let me go and went to lunch with Crabbe and Goyle.

I was on my way toward the Slytherin common room when I heard voices in Snapes classroom. That's when I remembered that Weasly and Granger had to return to redo Weasly's potion. I stopped outside of the door and decided that I would take a peak to see if Weasly would really turn them into newts. After all it wasn't _that _farfetched.

I opened the door just a crack and felt a major rush of heat come out of the classroom. The first person I saw was Snape. He had a look of pure distaste. He was staring at Weasly who was standing over his cauldron with a look of total confusion on his face. Lastly there was Granger. She seemed stressed and the heat of the classroom wasn't helping.

A few strands of her hair, which I remembered was soft, unfortunately were sticking to her forehead and falling into her eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and she seemed to be panting a little. I began to feel a warm liquid heat cover my entire body and the humming sensation. I couldn't believe that just looking at her is making me feel this way. But I didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly she shrieked "Ron! Not yet!" I snapped out of my trance and looked over at Weasly. Can you believe it? He was going to make the same exact mistake twice.

"Ms. Granger," Snape said "Unless you, as well as Mr. Weasly, would like to fail this assignment, you will keep quiet. I do not tolerate cheating in my class. So I advise you not to say another word." He said, his distaste becoming more apparent.

Weasly's cheeks turned red with anger and Granger clenched her jaw. I smirked and closed the door. Severed her right for trying to help a pathetic loser like Weasly. But even though I enjoyed her miserly, I couldn't help being angry at Weasly for making her miserable.

'Why was it that I even cared. As long as she was miserable and I wasn't. What did I care that he was mostly the cause of her stress and that she should get rid of him. She would probably be better off.'

These thoughts periodically occupied my mind throughout my remaining classes. Every time, I would drown them out with 'It doesn't matter because I don't care.' It would work for a while. But then I would start to think about her soft hair, hazel eyes, and her French vanilla scented skin.

These thoughts were the worst because I couldn't get rid of them. Even Draco's insistent bragging didn't help.

Soon enough they would have me longing for the questions concerning her misery, just to get her body, her lips, and her ink-stained fingers out of my head.

When classes ended I made my way towards the Slytherin common room. I was mentally chanting 'I don't care, I don't care, I don't care,' when I was confronted by the scene of Granger dishing out punishment to Gryffin Sykes, a first year Slytherin. There was a Hufflepuff off the side with tears in her eyes and 8, no 9 tails, protruding from her rear end.

Apparently Gryffin had hexed the girl and Granger, being Head Girl, caught him doing it. When I was close enough to hear, she was deducting points from Slytherin. I winced as she stopped at 90 points.

Once she was satisfied that his punishment was fitting enough, she turned and walked toward Potter and Weasly. 'Bad move.' I thought as I walked after her, moving completely on impulse.

I passed Gryffin who was saying, "Filthy Mudblood thinks she can give me detention? I'll show her." By that point I was halfway between Gryffin and Granger and a little off to the right.

I was a few feet away from her when Potter shouted for her to watch out and pointed toward Gryffin. She turned around and so did I.

His wand was pointed at her and even though my mind was screaming for me to stop. That she deserves this, that she was getting what was coming to her, I stepped in front of her as Gryffin shouted "Optipicus" I instantly knew what hex this was and used simple counter curse.

I watched as his own hex hit him in the chest. He stumbled back before looking at me then Granger and then back to me again, this time sneering at me. He straightened himself and was about to say some snide remark when the lines appeared and then the eyes.

I smiled smugly when some first year began to scream and smiled even more when Gryffin began to. Then McGonagall come to see what to fuss was and gasped at the sight of Gryffin.

When she took him away, I let my smile fade and turned to walk away as if nothing had happened. But then I saw the shock and surprise and maybe a twinge of fear in her eyes.

I told her, yet again without thinking, that she should be more mindful of who she turned he back on.

"What the hell was I thinking?" I asked my reflection, not really expecting an answer. And then I'm struck with another question. What was I going to tell Draco when he found out, which he will. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew. I could her him now "Tell me Pansy, have you forgotten color of your tie or have you completely lost your mind? Because if you have, perhaps I should have father set an appointment for you at Mungo's."

I growled. What did he know? It's not like I saved her on purpose. 'Twice. You did it twice.' My mind reminded me. I groaned in submission and was just about to conjure up a few excuses for my actions when I heard the bathroom door open and close. I continued to stare at my reflection as I heard footsteps echoing through out the bathroom, my hands grasping the sink tightly. My heart was pounding with anticipation and fear, making me immobile.

I watched her through the mirror as she cane into view and stood near the wall. She looked at me a second before speaking. "Thank you for saving me back there."

I twitched. How dare she assume that I _saved_ _her_.

"A little full of yourself, don't you think?" I said calmly. She looked confused for a moment.

"But just now…"

"I didn't save you." I said not as calmly. I felt like I needed to explain my motives to her for some odd reason. I kept watching her through the mirror as I continued.

"Gryffin Sykes has a bad habit of hexing people when their backs are turned. He thinks it's a sort of game. It was amusing at first, until he started hexing his own housemates. The older the Slytherin, the more points he got. So the 7th years decided that he was fair game. I saw an open opportunity and I toke it."

I thought that sounded convincing enough, but just to be on the safe side, I said "Had I known it was _you_ that he was hexing, you would have been able to see-it-all, as well as know-it-all."

I saw her twitch a little at my comment and forced a smirk. I turned around to face her. I was planning on another insult but forgot the instant I looked into her eyes, seeing something I wasn't sure I wanted to see. My smirk faltered and I decided to leave.

Just as I was walking past her, she grabbed my wrist, causing me to lock eyes with her. Almost instantly I felt like my veins were being pumped full of fire whiskey instead of blood. There was this pleasurable burning sensation, especially where our skin touched. It creaped through out my body and up my spineI'm sure that I was about to moan or whimper or show some sign of pleasure when she said shakedly, "Still, I want to thank you."

I wrenched my hand out of her grip. She was making me feel things that I shouldn't. I wanted to take her hands and put them under my shirt and onto my stomach, just to feel the heated sensation again.

Instead I said, "Don't touch me," in a barely audible voice. It was a sign of weakness and it was because of her that I was weak. I wanted to hate her more than anything in the world right then. I wasted to strike her or curse her, but all I felt was a burning desire. All I wanted was her.

She began to say something else but I cut her off and said, "No! Don't you get it? Why would I help a filthy Mudblood like you?"

Her eyes flashed and she growled, "Don't call me that."

I really smirked this time and said, "Why? Isn't it what you are?"

And suddenly I was myself again. I was the cold Slytherin princess and she was the know-it-all Gryffindor Mudblood. I felt in control of myself, but it didn't last long as she slammed me against the wall, pressing her lips against mine.

Before I realized that she was kissing me, she pulled back about an inch. Blood was pounding in my ears and I felt a little lightheaded. Her eyes searched mine for a moment before she brought our lips together in another bruising kiss.

This time I did moan as she forced her tongue into my mouth. It was like white-hot liquid fire flowing through my veins. It was as if it were consuming my entire body and I pushed off the wall to get closer to her. Bu t she grasped my hips and pinned them against the wall.

I groaned in the back of my throat and grabbed the collar of her robes, pulling he closer. I wanted to control her and I wanted her to control me just as much, if not more. Her body was pressed tightly against me but I wanted to feel her skin touch mine in every way.

It was a fight between us, biting teeth and pushing tongues, almost violent, almost bleeding as I practically ripped her robes from her shoulders. I shoved them down her arms, but because she was holding my hips against the wall, they stopped at her elbows. I shoved harder, biting her bottom lip. She whimpered, understanding what I wanted and let go of my hips long enough for me to shove her robes to the ground.

She forced her leg between mine and pushed her thigh against my center. I pulled out of the kiss and thrust my hips against her thigh, a long moan escaping my lips. She instantly moved her lips to my neck, her hands tugging my shirt out of my skirt. Her lips made their way to my ear, biting the shell of it, her fingers unbuttoning my shirt.

Her leg began to move in a slow rhythm and I thought that I was going to die from sheer ecstasy when I registered that someone was calling her name. I was about to write it off as my imagination but then the voice got louder.

"Hermoine? Is everything ok in there?" It was Weasly. He and Potter must have been waiting for her outside of the bathroom. Just in case I might have done something Slytherin.

She stopped moving and looked into my eyes. "Hermoine. Are you ok?" It was Potter who asked this time.

"Yes. Everything is fine," she said in a weak voice. They must have bought it because they didn't say anything. She pulled away from me about a foot and watched me.

I pushed off the wall and fixed my clothes. Once my shirt was tucked back into my skirt and my tie was straight, I pulled on my cloak. I pulled my backpack onto my shoulder and began to walk away. Before I was out of her sight I stopped.

"Don't ever do that again." I threw at her over my shoulder in a strangled voice, before leaving the bathroom.

To be continued…

A/N: So… was it worth the wait. Perhaps you should answer that question after you read the next chap. Thank you Alexis for typing some of this up for me and picking up my slack and thanx to you guys for ur patience.


	5. Ash To Ash

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Sad but true.

Warnings: Femslash. If you've read the first two chapters, then you'll be alright.

Ash to Ash

I watched as she walked away, still stunned by what had just happened. All I had wanted to do was thank her for saving me from public humiliation. Ron and Harry had tried to talk me out of it but she had saved me from utter and total embarrassment _twice_, once I thought about it. The least I could do was thank her.

"But she's a _Slytherin_. She probably had some agenda. I wouldn't be surprised if she hexed you on the sly _both_ times." Ron had said trying to convince me not to follow her into the bathroom.

"Don't you think I would have known by now if she hexed me?" I asked him, waiting for his answer.

"Maybe it's a delayed hex."

"Ron-"

"No Hermoine. She is pure evil. Everything about her is evil. Her entire house is evil. Her wand is evil, the very blood that flows through her veins is evil."

"No Ron, the blood that runs through her veins is considered _pureblood_ which is the only problem." I stated, deciding that I had heard enough of Ron's complaining.

"Even so Hermoine, I don't think you should be alone with her. She _is_ still a Slytherin. One that hates you no less." Harry said with a concerned look on his face.

"I know that, Harry, but she isn't stupid. She won't try anything in broad daylight to the Head Girl with her best friends waiting for her, _outside_." I emphasized as we approached the girls bathroom.

"What! No. There is no way we're going to let you face her by yourself. She's…" Ron started.

"Evil. Yes I know." I said, cutting him off.

"Harry, tell her."

"Rules are still rules Ron. We can't just walk into the girls bathroom."

"What are you talking about? We do it all the time!"

"Ron. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides, if she actually _does_ try something, I'll just scream and you two can come to my rescue like you always do." I said before walking into the bathroom, not giving them a chance to answer.

When I reached the open area of the bathroom, she was staring into the mirror in front of her. She was watching every move I made as I stood next to the wall. She looked tense, as if _I_ were the one who might try something.

"Thank you for saving me back there." I said, trying to get this over with as soon as possible. I didn't like the way she looked at me, causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

She said I was being full of myself, which I hardly believed to be true. I couldn't see how thanking someone for their help was anything but gratitude. My confusion must have showed as I tried to explain to her, but she cut me off.

Her eyes flickered, something barely noticeable if I weren't watching them so intently, as she explained her actions. My eyes drifted to her mouth, barely hearing a word she said. I wondered if it was filled with venom or if her tongue was painfully sharp or perhaps forked.

I did however hear when she called me a 'know-it-all' and twitched at the sneer in her voice. Then she turned around and I was confronted with the true affect her eyes had on me. Not dulled by the mirror I could feel a warm fire start in the pit of my stomach, getting hotter with every second that I kept looking into her eyes.

And then I wasn't looking into her eyes anymore as she started to leave. I didn't want her to go, not yet. Not when she had stated something in me that shouldn't have been. Not by her.

Maybe that's why I grabbed her. I wanted her to some how put out this steadily growing fire. I wanted her to smother it before it consumed me completely. I wanted to go back to the butterflies that fluttered around my stomach every time Ron smiled fondly at me

What I didn't expect when I grabbed her was for her to look directly into my eyes. The fire raged and spread throughout my body so fast, it made me dizzy. I bit back a groan as the fire caressed my stomach, my back, shoulders and other places that should not be reacting this way to her.

I had to stop this feeling some how, but I couldn't let go. I couldn't look away. Instead I told her I wanted to thank her. For what, I couldn't remember.

She wrenched her hand out of mine and told me not to touch her. I barely heard her but wasn't sure whether it was because of the pounding in my ears or if it was her. Letting go of her didn't help much. I couldn't think and my fingers began to burn, wanting to touch her again. 'I shouldn't have grabbed her.' I thought regretfully.

I started to attempt some kind of apology but she cut me off.

"No! Don't you get it? Why would I help a filthy Mudblood like you?"

I clenched my fists and told her not to call me that. I don't know why, but it made me angrier than it usually would. But not as angry as when she said "Why? Isn't it what you are?" She was smirking at me and I could feel the fire inside me rage with anger instead of desire.

Why did she have to be like that? Why did she have to provoke me the way she did? She made me so mad. All I wanted to do was wipe that smirk off of her face. The next thing I knew, I had her against the wall with my lips pressed firmly to hers.

I pulled back in shock, not knowing where my forcefulness came from. I looked into her eyes for a moment, seeing surprise and what looked a lot like anticipation, before deciding I didn't care where it came from. I brought my lips back to hers, using the tip of my tongue to taste her lips before pushing into her mouth.

She moaned and my mind exploded with sensation. Whether it was venom or purely her that I tasted, I didn't care. I had _never_ tasted anything so good. It made my mind fuzzy with desire to imagine what other parts of her must taste like.

She tried moving and again surprised by my forcefulness, I pinned her against the wall. There was no way I was going to stop. Not when it felt so good. She was obviously thinking the same thing as she groaned and pulled me against her.

I felt as if I wanted to consume her the way this fire consumed me. Biting her lips and caressing her smooth tongue with mine, I felt as if nothing else mattered besides having her in every way possible.

I was so lost in her that I hadn't realized that she was trying to get my robes off until she bit my bottom lip, shoving them at the same time. I whimpered, not trusting my voice, and let go of her long enough for her to push my robes off.

Before my robes hit the floor, I was on her again, this time pushing one of my legs between hers. I pushed my thigh against her most secret of places and nearly cried out at the amount of wetness I felt there, my own wetness soaking through my underwear.

She thrust against me and pulled out of our kiss, moaning loudly. I suppressed the urge to smile at how I was making her feel, and kissed her neck instead. I made a wet trail from her neck to her ear, alternating between tongue and teeth. Untucking as well as unbuttoning her shirt in the process.

She was making delightful noises and I couldn't help moving my leg in a slow rhythm against her just to hear more. I was about to explore more of her body with my mouth and hands when I heard my name being called. The voice sounded familiar but I found that I didn't care whose voice it was. It was _her_ voice I was interested in and I was about to explore the possibilities of what that voice could do when my name was called again.

This time the voice was louder and I instantly recognized it. It was Ron and he was asking if everything was all right. I stopped moving completely and looked into her eyes. I wanted to kiss her again and I thought I was about to when Harry asked if I was okay.

He sounded closer than Ron and I could only imagine that they were on the verge of running into the bathroom to save me from any evils Pansy might have been committing. Just like I had told them to, after telling them to wait for me outside.

I said everything was fine, surprised that my voice worked at all. I doubt they bought it, but they didn't come barging in, so they must have respected my wishes and stayed outside.

I pulled away from her and watched her, not looking directly into her eyes. I just stood there frozen in place as I watched her fix her clothes, grab her things and began to leave. She stopped at the edge of the wall and tossed over her shoulder "Don't ever do that again." The strain in her voice didn't escape me.

So here I was still breathing a little hard and more than a little turned on.

"What happened?" Ron asked when I exited the bathroom. Harry handed me my book bag with a worried look.

"Nothing happened." I said my voice barely above a whisper; not knowing the words would sting like they did.

"Are you sure? Pansy didn't look too happy when she came out of the bathroom." Harry said.

"Yeah, she looked flushed and angry but when I told her that she had better not lay one hand on you she looked at me funny and walked away." Ron added. Then he started to rant about how evil all Slytherins were and what he would do to the whole lot of them if given the chance. Harry was watching me intently while listening to Ron, but I wasn't paying much attention to either of them.

My mind was back in the prefect girls' bathroom and what had happened there. The fire wasn't raging within me anymore but I could feel it sitting in the pit of my stomach. Flaring every time I thought of Pansy's soft lips, or her skilled tongue, and making my fingers hot when I thought of her skin.

I dared not think of how the spot between her legs felt, not wanting and yet aching to feel the burning consume me again. The blood in my veins prickling at the thought. I was so confused. What had happened to me? What _was_ happening to me? And what about Pansy? Had she wanted me as much as I had wanted her? It had seemed that way until Ron had interrupted us. And then she told me not to do it again. She had sounded so cold and angry.

"Hey Hermoine. Are you sure you're ok?" It was Harry. I hadn't realized that we had reached the Head Boy and Head Girl tower.

"Yes. I'm ok. See you guys tomorrow." I said in a distant voice before saying my password and walking towards my room. I thought of Pansy's voice again trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Instead of the cold angry voice I'd expected to hear, my mind was assaulted with the sounds she'd made as my leg had moved against her. I tried to shut them out only to hear her moan loudly in my ears.

I squeezed my eyes shut remembering how her voice had made me feel. Her moans got louder and louder until I could take it no more as I walked into my bedroom and closed the door.

I dropped my things onto the floor and pressed my back against the door. With the doorknob pressing into my back painfully, keeping me grounded to reality, I slipped my hand into my underwear. I moaned loudly as my fingers came into contact with my wetness, amazed at how wet just _thinking_ about her made me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners, as another wave of pleasure washed over me. Finally letting go of my emotions, I whispered "What's wrong with me?"

_Little did she know, some where else in the castle, beyond the dungeons, in the seventh year Slytherin girls dormitory, Pansy Parkinson was lying on her bed cursing "that filthy Mudblood" between gasps and moans as her hand and fingers worked skillfully between he legs…_

To be continued…

A/N: Ok, now you can tell me if it was worth the wait. Sorry it's short. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
